


problems (and how to solve them)

by Marry234328



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, осознание чувств, от друзей к возлюбленным, подростки, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Прямо сейчас, в этот момент, Уён думает только о двух вещах.Первая: ванильная кола подозрительно похожа по вкусу на гигиеническую помаду.Вторая: Сан до смешного красив, даже в этом самом ужасном из когда-либо созданных свитеров.И он не уверен что из этого оскорбляет его больше.(Или, Уён плачет из-за газировки и чувств к своему лучшему другу.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 6





	problems (and how to solve them)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [problems (and how to solve them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842292) by [driftingcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingcactus/pseuds/driftingcactus). 



Прямо сейчас у Уёна был кризис класса А. Астрономическая высота по шкале оценки кризисов, где-то между рвотой перед крашем и случайной отправке матери фотографии, которую она _ни в каком случае_ не должна была видеть. (Может даже выше, но сборище ебучих мыслей в голове Уёна не дало ему зациклиться на этом слишком надолго.)

И как обычно, когда он находится на грани того, чтобы запереть себя в комнате и кричать в подушку, он звонит Сану.

Милый, прелестный Сан. Его самый лучший друг во всем мире, за которого он вероятно примет пулю. _Вероятно_.

— _Сан_ , — скулит он в телефон, как только принимают звонок, не утруждая себя надлежащим приветствием. Он слишком паникует, чтобы думать о таких простых вещах. — _Че как, дятел?_

— Уён, — прозвучало на выдохе его имя из динамика телефона, грубо и хрипло. Одинаково устало и обеспокоенно. — Ты знаешь сколько сейчас времени?

Уён открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрывает обратно, потому что понимает, что понятия не имел сколько сейчас времени. Интересно.

— Концепция времени — это ложь, дорогой Саниэль, — колко замечает Уён, не отвечая на вопрос. Сан снова вздыхает, и Уён улучает момент взглянуть на время наверху экрана.

— Сейчас три утра, Уён, — ворчит Сан, в то же время, когда Уён осознаёт, что уже достаточно поздно. Он чувствует себя _немного_ виноватым, когда понимает, что он скорее всего разбудил Сана, но в трудные времена, ты должен делать то, что ты должен делать.

— Вообще-то сейчас 3:23, но я закрою на это глаза. Но дело вообще не в этом! — скулит он в микрофон снова, выкатываясь из одеяла, лежащего большой кучей.

— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Сан, и Уён может себе представить, как он нахмурился и как опустились уголки его губ.

— Не физически, — дуется Уён.

— Ты на грани смерти?

— …Нет, — признает он, с небольшой улыбкой на губах. И прежде, чем Сан сможет перебить его, он добавляет: — Но Сан, у меня есть уважительная причина для звонка! У меня _кризис_!

После недолгой тишины, Сан начинает говорить.  
— Насколько сильный? — спрашивает он, и Уён может услышать шорох на фоне, который означает, что Сан выбрался из кровати. _Успех, —_ подумал он про себя.

— Хуже, чем когда я случайно отправил учителю ссылку на порно с тентаклями, вместо своего итогового сочинения по английской литературе, — Уён почти вздрагивает, когда вспоминает встревоженное выражение лица мистера Пака, когда тот задержал Уёна после урока.

(— Я уважаю ваши… вкусы, мистер Чон, — сказал он, поправляя очки и избегая взгляда в глаза Уёна. — Но я боюсь, что если вы не отправите мне настоящее сочинение, вы не сдадите английский, — Уён покраснел с головы до пят, и поклялся учителю, что он просто прикрепил неверную ссылку к письму, и он отправит свое сочинение сразу после уроков. Можно смело сказать, что он _не_ получил пять как итоговую оценку.)

Сан не отвечал некоторое время, но Уён смог расслышать звон ключей друг о друга.  
— Дай мне десять минут, ок? — наконец говорит он, сразу же вешая трубку, пока Уён не успел ничего добавить.

Чхве Сан был настоящим ангелом.

  
***

  
Ровно восемь минут спустя, когда Уён ковыряется в дырках своих джинсов, ему приходит сообщения от Сана.

 **сани моя детка :^)**  
_я снаружи придурок лучше бы тебе быть готовым_

Уён фыркает и выглядывает из окна, чтобы удостовериться, что побитый Jeep Wrangler Сана, действительно стоит у него перед домом. К ужасу Сана, Уён не очень-то и тайно испытывал к ней отвращение.

(— Я копил деньги целый год, чтобы купить Мину! — воскликнул Сан, и очень возмутился, когда Уён прямо сказал, что этот джип был обычной тратой денег зазря. Уён поднял бровь на выбранное Саном имя для машины, с энтузиазмом разглядывая ногти.

— Оно не делает джип менее уродским и дорогим, — фыркнул Уён, заставляя Сана насупиться.

— Забери свои слова назад! Мина прелестна! — в конце концов, после пятнадцати минут спора, Уён сдался. Сан _возит_ его повсюду, так что он не мог придираться к плохому вкусу Сана в машинах.)

Взяв телефон, он решает не рисковать разбудить родителей и выбирается через окно, зацепившись за одну из крепких веток дерева стоящего рядом. Он уже почти мог слышать упреки Сана за выбор _«самого опасного пути»_ , чтобы улизнуть, но дерево хорошо справлялось последние восемнадцать лет его жизни, и Уён уверен, что оно продержится еще парочку.

Он медленно съезжает по стволу дерева и спрыгивает с небольшим усилием. Сан, совершенно не впечатлённый, закатывает глаза, открывает дверь машины и Уён с улыбкой садится на пассажирское сидение.

— Однажды, Уён, — мурчит Сан, всё ещё хриплым ото сна голосом, сдавая назад и положив руку за подголовник Уёна. — Ветка с того дерева обломится, и ты расколешь свою черепушку, — несмотря на его упреки, на его лице появляется небольшая улыбка, и Уён игриво щипает его за бицепс.

— Кто сказал, что я не хочу, чтобы это произошло? — ухмыляется Уён, вытягивая руки и обхватывая подголовник, положив ногу на ногу. Он мог почувствовать, как паника медленно отступает из-за присутствия Сана, и Уён даже не мог сметь просить о более лучшем друге.

Поездка продолжилась в уютной тишине, и Уён, пытаясь отвлечься от _кризиса_ , улучает момент бросить взгляд на Сана. Его осветлённые волосы были взлохмачены и некоторые пряди торчали в разные стороны, и Уён подумал, что так он выглядит еще мягче, в эти ранние часы утра. Сан был в очках, взамен линз, которые он обычно носил, и Уён открыл рот, чтобы подразнить его, когда заметил _это_.

_Это_ ужасная неоново-зеленая мерзость, которая свободно висит на худощавой фигуре Сана. Ворот был неровный, словно кто-то покромсал его ножницами и достаточно широкий, чтобы было видно ключицы и плечи. Какого… _почему я пялюсь на ключицы Сана?_ Думает он, выходя из оцепенения и продолжая смотреть на это неоново-зеленое безобразие.

— Сан, — зовёт он, прожигая дыры в этом ужасном вязанном материале, которое свисает с его запястий, Сан рассеяно мычит в ответ, переключая взгляд с дороги на Уёна.

— С какого тролля ты украл эту… _вещь_? — насмехается он, указывая на флуоресцентное чудовище. Сан выгибает бровь, посмотрев на себя, и смеясь запрокидывает голову.

— Ты имеешь в виду мой свитер? — спрашивает он, с весельем в голосе, на его щеках появляются ямочки.

— Я отказываюсь называть это свитером, — подмечает Уён, тыкая пальцем в вязку. — Это больше похоже на дань уважения каждому плохому тренду моды из восьмидесятых.

Сан притворяется обиженным, преувеличено нахмурившись и поджимая губы, но радость все ещё плещется в его глазах, когда он переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что _на_ _тебе_ это не выглядело бы так эффектно, но не надо завидовать тому, что у меня это выходит, — улыбается Сан, поигрывая бровями. — К тому же, это была первая чистая кофта, которую я нашёл. Не будь так груб, я купил её на распродаже!

Уён хочет возразить, но Сан _не_ ошибается. По какой-то причине даже уродливый свитер смотрится на нём красиво. Тупой Сан и его хорошие гены.

— Надменность не красит тебя, Саниэль, — говорит он торжественно, скрещивая руки на груди. Здания начинают выглядеть всё более знакомыми, и Уён предполагает, что они в паре минут пути от забегаловки.

— Меня красит что угодно, Ёна, — шутит он, толкая Уёна в плечо, когда они оба начинают хихикать. Они снова замирают в уютной тишине и Уён удерживает себя от включения радио, подтягивает одну ногу на сиденье и упирается в нее подбородком. Ремень безопасности больно врезается в грудь, но он игнорирует это, мыслями снова возвращаясь к своему кризису. _Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона из-за всего подряд, —_ говорит ему его разум, и Уён не может не согласиться с этим. _Это даже не настолько серьёзно, но ты всё равно разбудил Сана и надоедаешь ему сейчас_. Он хмурится, паника снова начинает скрестись в его груди, но постукивания пальцами Сана по приборной панели вытягивают его из мыслей.

Без задней мысли, он берет лучшего друга за руку, и постукивания прекращаются. На секунду Уён беспокоится, что совершил ошибку и собирается отпустить его руку, но Сан переплетает их пальцы и сжимает руку Уёна, успокаивающе и тепло. Его сердце пропускает удар.

— Что с лицом? — шутит Сан, пытаясь разогнать эту нагнетающую обстановку в машине и постукивая указательным пальцем по костяшке Уёна. — Моя рука недостаточно хороша для тебя? Я глубоко оскорблён.

Уён фыркает и смеётся, закатывая глаза.  
— Заткнись, придурок. В любом случае, это моя рука недостаточно хороша _для тебя_.

Круглосуточная кафешка выглядит немного жутко в это время, уличные фонари мерцают, а неоновая вывеска отбрасывает голубой свет на парковку. Это похоже на какой-то второсортный ужастик, или даже хуже, на эпизод Ривердейла думает Уён, выбираясь из машины и спотыкаясь на ровном месте.

Сан, видящий это, просто начинает смеяться над ним высоким смехом, расходящимся эхом по почти пустой парковке. Уён сводит брови к переносице и высунув язык показывает его Сану.

— Ведёшь себя как хулиган! — фыркает он, когда Сан продолжает смеяться над ним, уже перейдя на хрип, честное слово. — Это даже не так смешно, Сан, ты такой придурок.

Сан, широко улыбаясь, притягивает Уёна к себе за плечо, с нежностью прислоняясь своей головой к его и переставая смеяться.

— Это очень смешно, болван. Это тебе за то, что ты постоянно называешь Мину уродливой.

— _Машина уродливая_ , Сан, — вздыхает он, игриво скидывая руку Сана со своего плеча. Колокольчик над дверью звенит, когда они заходят внутрь, и, как и ожидалось, тут почти никого нет.

В словаре под словом «непримечательный» было бы изображение этой закусочной, но они приходили сюда не из-за внешнего вида. (На самом деле здесь была самая дешевая картошка фри.) Стены были оттенка голубого океана, неоновые розовые дельфины висели над каждым диванчиком, а в углу стоял побитый музыкальный автомат. Когда-то диваны были глянцево-красные, но сейчас на них чувствовалось течение времени и они были слегка порваны, и Уён уже мог почувствовать липкость столешниц на своих руках. Они будто были покрыты пленкой, потому что не важно как много раз Уён протирал их салфеткой, они все равно оставались липкими.

На данный момент работала всего одна официантка, её волосы цвета винограда были заплетены в две косички. Она выглядела скучающей, копаясь в своём телефоне и надувая пузыри из жвачки. Только услышав звук колокольчика она оторвалась от телефона и слегка улыбнулась.

Уён потянул Сана за столик расположенный в углу и сел на диван. Сан, с довольным лицом, садится напротив него и начинает барабанить пальцами по столу.

— Картошка и кола, да? — спрашивает он, пиная ногу Уёна своей. Уён криво улыбается и тоже слегка пинает Сана.

— Вау, Сан, ты запомнил мой заказ? Ты знаешь, как заставить парня чувствовать себя особенным, — сладко воркует он, строя глазки Сану. Тот закатывает глаза, но Уён успевает заметить, как улыбка тронула его губы.

— Ты всегда заказываешь одно и то же, тупица, — говорит он, в то время, когда к их столику подходит официантка. (Йерим, как написано на её бейджике)

— Что вам принести, парни? — спрашивает она, сладко им улыбаясь, умудряясь звучать при этом и радостно, и устало. Она выглядит, как красивая девчонка, живущая по соседству, и у Уёна занимает несколько секунд, чтобы понять что она сказала.

— Просто кофе для меня и колу и картошку для него, — отвечает Сан, с ямочками улыбаясь официантке. Йерим расцветает, видя это, угукает и записывает заказ в свой блокнот.

— Конечно, милашка, будет готово через пару минут, — она ещё раз улыбается Сану, и Уён не сдерживаясь поднимает бровь.

Когда она уходит, косички подпрыгивают с каждым её шагом, и Уён начинает говорить.

— Ты не голоден? — спрашивает он, вытягивая ноги и располагая подбородок на руках.

— Сейчас почти четыре утра, Уён, и не у всех есть бесконечный аппетит, как у тебя, — смеется Сан зажмурив глаза. Каким-то образом, его уродливый свитер, выглядит еще уродливее при этом освещении. Уён угрожающее щурится на него.

— Не существует неправильного времени для картошки, — защищается он, после чего злорадно улыбается Сану. — Но, мой дорогой маленький Сан, что это было?

Сан, воплощение невинности, вопросительно смотрит на него. Бедненький, очевидный придурок.

— Что было что? — спрашивает он, сморщив нос в замешательстве.

— Не смотри на меня так, Сани, — он щелкает его по носу, и Сан путается еще больше. — Ты целиком и полностью флиртовал с той официанткой.

— Что? Я целиком и полностью не делал этого! — говорит он, выставляя руки в защиту. — Я просто улыбнулся ей.

— Твоей улыбкой можно рак вылечить, ты в курсе, — говорит Уён с полуулыбкой. — Но дело не в этом! Она улыбнулась тебе в ответ. Это выглядело словно, я пылинка в углу этого дивана, подверженный полному игнорированию, — вздыхает он и драматично накрывает голову рукой.

— Забытый! Моим собственным лучшим другом! — воет он, притворяясь плачущим, заставляя Сана кинуть в него пакетик сахара, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Уён, временами я буквально хочу задушить тебя, — вздыхает он, притворяясь сытым по горло, но все равно продолжая улыбаться. — К тому же, она буквально делала свою работу и была милой, луковая ты голова.

— Сан, — давится он воздухом и заговорщически наклоняется, — ты не можешь просто сидеть и рассказывать о своих фетишах! Не все хотят знать, что тебе нравится душить людей.

Шлепок по лбу был заслуженным, он предполагает. После того как они успокаиваются, Сан обеспокоенно на него смотрит.

— Так, — медленно говорит он, словно с ребенком, находящимся на грани истерики. — Кризис? Что случилось?

Улыбка Уёна пропадает, и он вздыхает, вспоминая первоочередную причину по которой они здесь. Он скрещивает ноги на диване и снова кладет подбородок себе на руки, теребя пальцы.

— Ну, всё началось со спора с моей мамой, — он даже не может вспомнить о чем они спорили — скорее о чем-то очень тупом, типа о невыстиранном белье. — И потом я типа прокричал, что я гей, — он поднимает взгляд, чтобы оценить реакцию Сана, но лицо блондина ничего не выражает.

— Как она отреагировала? — голос Сана очень мягкий и близок к шепоту, и Уён вздрагивает, вспоминая это.

— Не очень хорошо, — безэмоционально смеется он, почесывая затылок. — Она начала плакать и всякое такое, и прежде чем она сказала что-то, я ушел в свою комнату.

Лицо Сана становится мягче, и его взгляд заставляет Уёна захотеть свернуться калачиком. Он не жалостливый, нет, но Уён даже не мог найти слов, чтобы описать его. Сан нежно берет его за руку, снова переплетая их пальцы и начинает гладить тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем.

— Послушай, — говорит он, осторожно и медленно. — Твоя мама любит тебя, Уён. В конце концов, она примет это, а если нет, то я… я подерусь с ней, или что-то такое, — это заставляет Уёна фыркнуть и Сан улыбается.

— Я серьёзно! Если она не может принять собственного сына, тогда я заберу тебя и мы уедем куда-нибудь в Канаду. Не важно, — он мягко смеется и взгляд Уёна становится размытым и он начинает сопливить. Выражение лица Сана за секунду меняется с заботливого до паникующего, и он начинает придвигаться к стороне Уёна, пока их бёдра не соприкасаются, и он крепко обнимает Уёна.

— Эй, не плачь, — бормочет он в ухо Уёна, — я просто придуривался, извини. Я знаю, что она примет тебя, Ёна, — его руки обвивают Уёна, и Уён на секунду располагает свою голову на плече Сана, после чего отодвигается.

— Я знаю, я знаю, — шмыгает он, вытирая слёзы. — Я плачу не из-за этого, я плачу из-за того, что ты наилучший друг, который только мог бы у меня быть, и я очень благодарен тебе.

Уши Сана краснеют, и сейчас его очередь неловко потирать шею.

— Что, ты влюбился в меня Уён или что-то вроде? — шутит он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, и Уён фыркая, стукает его плечом.

— В твоих мечтах, — он улыбается и тыкает Сана в щеку. — И кроме шуток, спасибо тебе, — его голос искренен, а улыбка, которую Сан дарит ему в ответ, ослепляет.

— В любое время, болван, — говорит он, отодвигаясь обратно на своё место, к разочарованию Уёна. _(Подождите… что.)_

— Но случайный камин-аут не самая большая часть моего кризиса! — кричит Уён, пытаясь отвлечь себя от своего быстро бьющегося сердца. — В этом плачевном состоянии, я случайно удалил свой любимый мир в Майнкрафт.

У Сана есть манеры, чтобы шокированно выпустить вздох.

— Серьёзно?

Уён торжественно кивает.

— Серьёзно. И это, дорогой Саниэль, причина, по которой я позвонил тебе, потому что я был готов разреветься.

Прежде, чем он может погоревать о потере своего мира в Майнкрафт, возвращается Йерим с едой и ставит с улыбкой её на стол.

— У нас больше не осталось обычной колы, дорогой, но у нас есть ванильная. Подойдёт? — спрашивает она, ставя перед ним стакан. Уён пожимает плечами, и соглашается с небольшой улыбкой. Они оба благодарят Йерим.

  
Какая вообще разница между ванильной колой и обычной?

  
***

  
На самом деле большая разница между ванильной колой и обычной.

  
— Что за _херня_ , — ругается он, сделав глоток и сморщив нос. Сан вопросительно смотрит на него, отрываясь от кофе, и Уён указывает на газировку.

— Это! Это не кола, — плюётся он, проглотив новые оскорбления для газировки. Сан просто закатывает глаза и делает очередной глоток своего мерзотного кофе.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Уён, — вздыхает он, поправляя очки. Этот вид заставляет сердце Уёна биться немного быстрее, но он игнорирует это и делает новый глоток.

— Я определённо не преувеличиваю! Она на вкус словно… гребаная гигиеническая помада или что-то вроде, — из-за этого Сан начинает смеяться, противным высоким смехом.

— Гигиеническая помада? — он дышит между приступами смеха, стукая рукой по столу. — Уён, ты такой обдолбыш, _я не могу_.

— Сан, я серьёзно! Сам попробуй, если не веришь мне!

Сан, смеясь над ним, оборачивает пальцы вокруг стакана и помещает трубочку между губ. Уён уже готовится с триумфом принять свою победу, но у жизни есть свои планы.

Губы Сана обхватывают трубочку, а его очки сползают на кончик носа, когда он делает глоток. Этот проклятый свитер сползает, слегка оголяя одно плечо. Его улыбка пропадает, а разум улетает куда-то в _не совсем невинные_ места. Он отключается и даже не осознаёт, что пялится на губы Сана, пока тот не начинает махать рукой у него перед лицом.

— …ён. Уён!

— А? — говорит он, всё еще растерянный, после возвращения в реальность. Сан многозначительно смотрит на него, а в его глазах искрится веселье, когда он возвращает газировку.

— Я _пытался_ тебе сказать, что с колой всё в порядке, но ты отключился, — Сан всё еще выглядит веселым, по какой-то причине, и Уён решает осмотреть своего друга ещё раз.

Его волосы снова растрепаны, но хорошо, и пока Уён фантазировал о его губах, он поправил свитер. Уён нахмуривается, глядя на это уродливое неоново зеленое _нечто_ снова, абсолютно раздраженный тем, что на Сане оно хорошо смотрится. Он делает еще глоток гигиенической колы и поджимает губы.

И тут он осознает две вещи: ванильная кола абсолютный позор, по сравнению с остальными содовыми и Сан _охуеть какой красивый_. И то, и другое раздражает его.

— Раздражает что? — спрашивает Сан, выгибая бровь, и Уён понимает, что, должно быть, сказал последнюю часть вслух.

По какой-то причине его глаза снова начинают гореть, а взгляд становится размытым. Он не знает, нагнало ли его истощение или он наконец сошел с ума, но он начинает плакать. Второй раз за день, прямо в центре обшарпанной закусочной. Велико-блять-лепно. Сан меняется в лице за комически маленькое количество времени, и взяв Уёна за лицо, начинает вытирать бегущие слезы.

— Что… Уён? Почему ты плачешь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, и Уён просто качает головой, рыдая как какой-то неудачник.

— Эта сраная кола отвратительна, а ты охуеть какой горячий, даже в этом тупом, уродском свитере, — говорит он между всхлипами, смотря куда угодно кроме Сана.

Сан моргает от удивления, и самодовольная ухмылка расползается у него на лице.

— Уён, — говорит он мягким голосом, беря его за челюсть, чтобы заставить посмотреть на себя. Уён шмыгает носом, вытирает слёзы и пытается отодвинуться, но Сан всё еще держит его и ухмыляется. — Ты назвал меня горячим?

Красное раскаленное смущение расползается по нему, и это словно переживать кризис порно с тентаклями снова. Он отворачивается, а от стыда все в животе скручивает.

— Уён, посмотри на меня, — бормочет Сан, мягко, но требовательно, и Уён нерешительно смотрит на него.

— Да, я так и сказал, козёл, — спешно признаётся Уён, снова поджимая губы. Улыбка Сана становится только шире, и Уён убирает его руку.  
— Сан, я клянусь, если ты смеешься надо мной, я… — ему не дают договорить губы Сана, прижатые к его, и, запаниковав, он проливает целый стакан ванильной колы.

— О Боже, — давится он воздухом, и прервав поцелуй, начинает вытирать все салфетками, пока не осознает, что только что произошло. Он снова смотрит на Сана, который тихо смеется, и его лицо начинает краснеть.

— О Боже! — повторяет он, осуждающее указывая на Сана пальцем, — Ты…ты только что поцеловал меня! — грозно шепчет он, и Сан просто кивает, улыбаясь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это снова? — спрашивает Сан с небольшой ухмылкой, щеки Уёна краснеют и он визжит себе в руки.

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это снова, — огрызается он, размахивая руками. — Но типа, какого хрена?

Вместо ответа, Сан кладет на стол немного денег, чтобы оплатить их еду и еще немного сверху, и утаскивает Уёна из закусочной. Йерим кивает им обоим, озорно сверкая глазами, и когда они оба оказываются на улице, Сан внезапно останавливается и поворачивается к нему.

— Уён, — говорит он, к удивлению серьёзным голосом. — У тебя есть чувства ко мне? — Уён чувствует румянец на своих щеках из-за неожиданного вопроса и начинает думать. _У него есть чувства к Сану?_

Он думает о ямочках Сана, высоком смехе, о том как он никогда не сомневается, перед тем как обнять Уёна и всегда виснет на нём. Он думает о тепле его рук, о тупой машине и о том, как Сан _всегда_ рядом, чтобы поддержать Уёна и собрать его по кусочкам. Он думает о мягкости его губ, изгибе ресниц и проклинает себя, когда до него доходит. Он влюбился в лучшего друга.

— Я…да. У меня есть чувства к тебе, — шепчет он, смотря себе под ноги. Сан просто улыбается, берет Уёна за руку и переплетает их пальцы в третий раз за вечер.

— Это хорошо, — говорит он, словно это самая простая вещь в мире, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. — Потому что у меня тоже есть к тебе чувства, Уён. Даже когда ты будишь меня посреди ночи, даже когда ты ноешь и даже когда ты абсолютно не собран.

— Поцелуй меня, идиот, — говорит он не дыша, подняв голову, и Сан встречается с ним на полпути, соединяя их губы.

Он не знает, как долго они целуются, стоя на парковке, резкий неоновый свет отбрасывает на них розовые блики, но это не важно.

Как только они прерываются, щеки Сана краснеют и он сладко улыбается и клюёт Уёна в щеку.

— Так, кризис успешно предотвращен? — дразнит он, стукаясь с Уёном плечами, на что Уён игриво пихает его.

— Я не знаю, Сан, у меня может быть еще один кризис из-за отвратительности этого свитера, — язвит он, поднимая одну бровь, на что Сан закатывает глаза.

— На самом деле, ты тайно любишь его, — бормочет Сан, когда они садятся в джип, после чего он заводит его.

— Я лучше выпью три галлона той отвратительной колы, чем признаю, что мне нравится этот свитер.

Сан отвозит его домой, держа за руку на протяжении всего пути, и к Уёну приходит осознание нескольких вещей.

Первая: не важно что случится, он думает, что Сан все равно будет рядом с ним.

Вторая: Сан серьёзно _может_ надеть что-угодно и всё равно выглядеть в этом хорошо. Что за сучок.

Ночь заканчивается тем, что Уён забирается обратно в свою спальню и, наконец, засыпает. Теперь он знает, что готов столкнуться лицом к лицу с любым кризисом, в который он себя загонит.


End file.
